Mysterious Coven
by Youfic
Summary: Harry/Voldemort, Voldemort impregnates Harry with his spawn of evil. Harry will go through changes that will hurt the people he love and find love in a certain Devil. Warning/Slash, Character deaths, Language, and blood. (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Coven**

**(Disclaimer: Only own plot)**

* * *

**November 28, 1997**

**9:35p.m. Monday Night**

Harry wondered around a forest breathing deeply as he walked on the ground surrounded by dead bodies. He walked down the trail noticing blood dripping on his head he looked up and saw a mysterious man with a dead animal in his mouth. He jumped down from his height coming closer to where I stood. I noticed that his eyes were pinched black with sharp fangs. I stumbled before turning around running. When I was near my car I suddenly was pulled back flying back towards the man.

"Who are you" He asked venom dripping from his teeth. "Harry Potter" I said and his face turned upside down in realization. He put me on the ground tieing me up in rope before he hung me over his shoulder whispering ancient words before we disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving a puff of smoke. We landed softly on the ground surrounding by blood and demons. He walked us over to a bridge as we began walking across it.

I looked down and noticed a pit of fire people screaming as they burned in fire. We made it across the bridge moments later as the man knocked on a black door covered in symbols. I looked back towards the people in the fire once more and noticed blood dripping from a man's mouth. I turned away horrified. The door opened revealing a creäture with claws and fangs. "Harry Potter is here" The man said as he walked us threw the door it slamming close on its self.

The man then entered numbers on a keypad before the door melted revealing a large throne. The man walked us in walking over dead corpses. He reached the throne before sitting me on the ground. The man whispered the words 'He's here' before the chair turned revealing a man with large curled horns red covered arms and legs, black teeth, and a large sector. He looked down at me an smiled before looking back up at the man. "Thank You Javier, you and Ron may go feed" The man said before the man who brought me left.

The older man snapped his fingers and I was free of the ropes. I rubbed my hands at the burning skin. I was pulled towards the man in the throne coming and standing before him. He reached his hand out and caressed my cheek with his claws before pulling back. He must have noticed my heart bear increasing as he placed a gentle hand on my chest. "Calm little one" He said as he slowed my heartbeat. I moments I was breathing correctly as the man continued to look at me.

"Who are you" I asked steadily and the man pulled my closer so that I was between his legs. "Well Harry I'm Tom Riddle Sr. But around here it's called Voldemort or Satan" He said and I gasped and the name 'Satan' I was in Hell. He pulled my closer to him so that his head was resting into my neck before he bit in. I screamed in agony as my blood began pouring into his mouth as he's body suddenly started to glow. He pulled black licking the extra blood of my neck and his lips.

"That was delicious love" He said as he pulled me into his lap kissing me by force. "Are you going to kill me" I asked as my tears started to flow from my eyes. He kissed them away his touching burying my skin leaving small smoke. "No, I'm not going to kill you love, You going to give me a child" He said as he removed me from his lap grabbing my arm pulling me towards a bedroom. He laid me in the bed covering me up in red covers kissing my forehead.

"Good Night Harry" He said as my eyes closed tightly leaving me unconscious as he walked out of the room sealing it shut so no one could get in an I couldn't get out

* * *

**Did you enjoy the first chapter leave a review and let me know.**

**The next chapter will be posted in a day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Coven**

**(Disclaimer: Only own plot)**

* * *

**November 29, 1997**

**10:45a.m. Tuesday Morning**

I woke up the next morning to a loud scream outside the bedroom door. I looked pulled the covers of and noticed I was wet and covered in semen. I jumped out the bed running towards the bathroom when I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. I ran to the toilet and started vomiting blood in and around the toilet. The door opened revealing Voldemort/Devil in only a robe. He came over to me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Last Night was fun Harry" He said trailing his tongue up and down next. What happened last night

He pulled me away from the toilet putting me on the sink moving a hand towards my stomach. I looked down and noticed a slight enlargement of my stomach. I gasped once I noticed the reason because of it. "Am I pregnant" I asked and he nodded grabbing my soft cock.

"Yes Love your carrying our child" He said and I pushed him away dropping of the sink to leave when his supernatural abilities pulled me back by force. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly trailing his hand up and down my stomach letting a finger slip into my mouth. "Are you not happy" He said his eyes turning back and his voice turning cold.

"No I'm not happy what did you do to me last night" I asked

He turned me around so I could look into his eyes. He cupped my cheeks in his hand and giving me a quick kiss before letting go. "A mated with you and got you pregnant" He said and I backed up to where my back was against the wall. He raped me and I can't even remember it. He came up to me pulling my hands into his.

"I didn't rape you Love" He said and I winced at the word live how did he even know what I was thinking. He chucked before pulling us both out the room towards the bed. He pushed me onto the bed gently not waiting to hurt the developing child. He then came hovering over me grinding himself against me. I moaned in response leaning up to bit his neck.

"Ugh Harry again" He said and I smiled into his neck biting him again but harder leaving a trail of wet saliva against the mark. He groaned in response pushing down onto me harder letting us both scream in ecstasy as we came shooting are load onto my stomach mixing them up. He collapsed next to me grabbing my hand in his.

"I'm sending you back to Hogwarts for a couple of months" He said and I turned to him and paused. I couldn't control myself anymore as I just looked at him blankly. He looked concerned rubbing his arm against my shoulder when I angrily grabbed his arm crushing it. He looked angry for a moment when realization came.

"Harry the baby is taking over your mind just look at me" Voldemort said. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were shining. A moment later I was able to control myself letting go of his hand. He pulled me into his arms cradling my body. "The baby was possession you love" He said and I pulled back in shock how could a baby take over you.

"You have to learn how to control your mind or the baby will take over" He said and I nodded. This was going to be a long and frustrated year.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Harry returns to Hogwarts, The horror will begin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysterious Coven**

**(Disclaimer: Only own plot)**

* * *

**November 30, 1997**

Harry woke up to someone shaking him awake. He felt him getting angry by the shaking and grabbed the person's neck in a tight hold. He heard people running in grabbing him pulling him away from a violently shaking Ron. He controlled himself quickly laying back onto the bed. Dumbledore came into the room with a needle in hand. He came over to Harry with the needle in place of Harry's stomach.

Harry felt himself becoming angry again. He jumped of the bed towards the other side of the room. "What is that" Harry shouted his eyes going purple. Dumbledore looked at Severus before walking towards Harry. "Your pregnant with the antichrist" Dumbledore explained slowly walking to Harry his wand raised. Ron stood shock at the news that his friend was pregnant with the spawn of Satan. "This will get rid of the demon child" Dumbledore said before he was thrown to the wall.

Severus pulled Ron from the room closing the door. Dumbledore felt himself choking on his own blood watching Harry's eyes becoming darker with his hands in the air. Dumbledore felt him weakening as his leg broke by Harry's Supernatural power. He was thrown to the ground as Harry stumbled onto the ground. Dumbledore hoped over to Harry grabbing his hand. Harry grabbed it pulling himself up before sobbing.

"What's wrong with me" Harry asked crying into Dumbledore's arms. Dumbledore rubbed he's back when a kick from Harry's stomach threw him out the window onto the ground snapping his back in the process. Harry gasped looking down at his growing stomach. Harry rubbed his stomach softly and the baby pushed his hand away showing his leg inside Harry's stomach before pushing the leg back. Harry fell to the floor looking out the window.

He saw people surrounding Dumbledore's dead boy crying over him.

* * *

Voldemort was watching the scene from Hell watching Harry's pregnancy. He laughed as Dumbledore was thrown from the wall to crashing through the window to his death. He watched as Harry made his way to the crowd. The crowd made a path for Harry as he leaned down to Dumbledore's body. He saw the tears in Harry's eyes as he rubbed his stomach. He would room bring Harry back to Hell as his mate.

* * *

Harry made it back to the common room laying on his bed staring out the window. He heard the door open revealing Ron and Hermonie. Harry tuned his attention to them watching their every move. They sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Hermonie moved her hand towards his shoulder when Harry shoved it away pushing her and Ron onto the ground. Ron went to talk to him when the door opened and he wad thrown out the room Hermonie right behind.

Harry forced the door closed with his powers walking to the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet looking down at his hand. He started hearing voices around him from different corners. He stood up and opened the door to Voldemort standing in front of it with demons right beside him. Harry ran into hid arms clinging onto him. Voldemort rubbed his stomach reaching down to touch his stomach before he disappeared along with Harry and the demons to the underworld.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
